I respect you
by Chofchi
Summary: Lapis x Jasper lapis is a human and Jasper is a gem! Let's see how this turns out...
1. Chapter 1

20 years. That's how much has passed since the passing of Rose Quartz, or recently known as Steven Universe.

It still dumbfounded her how he could've beat Yellow Diamond, even though in that battle both gems were shattered. Yellow Diamond said it herself ,she remembers her exact words clearly, "Rose Quartz is a worthy opponent. If I shall die, she shall die with me."

It happened so recently but it felt so blurry to her. Her comrades were still yearning for there loss. That's probably the reason why they couldn't even see her face without blaming her, not that she wanted to see them.

Because of them the once feared warrior lost her ranking ,and can't go back to Homeworld.

Yet, though Rose Quartz caused her that horrible punishment ,she respected her. To show that respect she went to her grave annually a day before her death.

His lover, the human, made a horrible decision, she decided to place the grave next to, "Beach city elementary school." She said it was to 'show the kids that he was a great man'. Jasper had a hard time believing that considering that his lover lived a block away and visited the grave weekly.

But all that Jasper was thinking was that today was that event full day.

Jasper sat at the bench next to his grave, it was a noisy day. But Jasper realized the possibility that the children were making all the noise, taking into consideration that this was their 'play time'. The former warrior was just glad that there was a fence in between her and the children, she didn't want the tiny humans near her, still it's not like they would do that with Jasper being so big and tall. Now that she thought of it every single human she has meet has feared her. The mere thought of being feared made her grin. Even though occasionally she would feel lonely she still liked the idea of being feared. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something pull on her torn up cape.

She looked back and it was the one thing that she didn't want near her.

A human child. The thing she dreaded.

She stared at this child for a good 20 seconds taking in her big blue eyes, her pale youthful skin, her short shoulder length brown hair and her little perky nose. She stayed the additional 17 seconds to see if she would get the message to go away. But, sadly she didn't. At the time the gem realized this she finally spoke up.

"Hey kid, how'd you get out of the school?" Jasper asked clearly annoyed and just wanting her to leave.

"I know a hole that there's in the fence...Hey is that a new thing like sticking diamonds on your face and body?" The young human female said as she sat next to her on the bench, "You're not the first person I've seen do that." She said rocking her tiny feet back and forth since she wasn't able to touch the floor.

HA' this human was so naïve, she had no idea what gems are! It almost made her laugh if she thought it wasn't so pathetic.

"I'm not sticking 'diamonds' on my face kid, I was just made like that. Now get goin' before your guardian finds out your out of school property." The girl rolled her eyes at this, Jasper found it infuriating but she bit her tongue on this one considering she was so weak compared to her. " Well...what are you waiting for? Go back." The human didn't respond instead she took out a stick with a ball at the end, 20 years living in this cruddy planet and she has never seen that 'thing'. The human pointed the 'thing' to her lazily. Jasper watched it curiously and cautiously wondering if it would hurt her. The female human saw this and giggled " It's just a lollipop silly, take it, it's food." She said as she put the 'lollipop' in her mouth. " Your one weird fella your so tall and big and were made-," she said with air quotations ," -with a diamond on your face, oh and don't get me started on how weird your skin color is. Not being racist and no offense if it's a skin condition. But your different ," she paused,"-and I find it interesting!... So are you gonna take a lollipop?" The girl said and took another lollipop out of her pocket, " They're cherry flavored. My favorite!"

Jasper didn't know how to respond to this it was the first time in her life a human has ever offered her anything. And it was really clear that it was the first time a human wasn't afraid of her since she just insulted her more than one time. But at the time Jasper didn't notice she just insulted her. But regardless she took the lollipop.

It was the first time she has eaten any food ever. She found it awkward at first but when she finally relaxed she decided to pop it in her mouth.

"Do you like it?" She said with sparkles in her eyes "Oh,Now you can't bite it, it'll taste gross if you do." She said never taking her eyes off of Jasper.

Jasper truly didn't like it that much it tasted like the pain resistants she used to take back in Homeworld, but if she said that it would shatter the girls gem emotionally, wait,...what was the human equivalent to gem again? Oh yeah, heart. It'll shatter her heart. There.

Since Jasper didn't want that, she lied ,"I love it, it taste amazing!" She said and the female had the biggest humblest grin Jasper has ever seen. It made her feel nice seeing she made this humans day... Well at least it looked like it to her. "Glad you li-" the young girl was cut off by a harsh ,loud ,shrilling sound. It was really loud it even startled Jasper.

The young human looked back at the school disheartened. She looked at Jasper who looked at her wondering why she looked liked that. "What's wrong?" She looked at Jasper and said "I have to go but,will you be here tomorrow?" Jasper was tempted to say yes but she realized the gems are sure to be here tomorrow and seeing the warrior who was the first to start the chain of events leading to the fellow gems death she didn't know what they would do to her.

Would they hurt her?

Keep her hostage?

Torture her?

Break her gem?

God knows how they would feel seeing her and Roses grave at the same time. She decided to not go tomorrow but she won't let that girl feel like she felt for 20 years. Lonely.

" Look kid I can't be here tomor-" "Why?" The human girl interrupted her with a shaky voice. It broke Jasper to the core seeing the only person that cared for what felt like an eternity feel bad.

"Because if I'm here tomorrow a group of mean 'people' would come and hurt me." Jasper said shamelessly to the little human. The human looked at her with an understanding look "It's ok people bully me too." The strong gem didn't know what 'bully' meant but now she was determined to figure out what it meant.

"But I promise on my life I will come here the day after." The now vulnerable gem said hoping it'll make the human smile like she did before. And to her pleasant surprise, she did.

"Ok,I'm trusting you." the human said getting up from the bench.

As Jasper got up too, Jasper knelt down to be the same height as the human and put her hand out for the tradition humans call 'handshakes'. "Let's make a peace treaty. You will be my company and I'll be yours." The female looked at her confused ,"I think what your trying to say is, Let's be friends. And my response is... Yes!" The female smiled excited, she completely ignored her handshake and wrapped her arms around the tall gem. Jasper stayed there processing what was happening, but it just happened so quickly she didn't have time to respond to the gesture before the human left running as fast as her tiny legs could go,

But she stopped mid-way and yelled,

"My names Lapis Lazuli!"

"Jasper!" Jasper yelled back while waving Lapis.

And Jasper was left alone with Steven and Rose.

"Now I see why you protected this planet Rose. And now I respect you even more for that.."

 **A/N hi! Well as you can see this is Platonic right now (** **as it should be when it's not the consensual age** **) but when lapis gets older this will turn romantic! I promise! Anyway thanks for reading and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh, you know what I'm gonna show those bullies not to bully my friend like that!" Lapis thought to herself. It was her phonics class they were teaching her how to write a sentence, but the only thing she could think of was Jasper, she just couldn't stop thinking about the questions in her head, they were quite absurd considering she was in first grade. But in all honesty she thought they were really smart.

"Lapis, would you like to explain to the class how do we end a sentence?"said the teacher interrupting her chain of thought.

"Uh...ummmm." Lapis immediately regretted not paying attention. Lapis thought it was a big deal if she responded or not, but the teacher was patient, the teacher obviously knew that working with kids that age was going to be difficult taking into thought that there minds couldn't process much information. She patiently waited for the answer but upon seeing Lapis get flustered she decided to explain again.

That's pretty much how the rest of the school day went, Lapis daydreaming and the teacher having to re-explain.

But that wasn't much to Lapis's concern, the thing she was normally concerned about were the bullies, but today she was so intrigued by meeting Jasper she even forgot about that...until they came to remind her.

Lapis was walking through the school hallways staring at the posters the older kids put up while she was waiting for her mom to walk her back home,considering she didn't live that far and her mom didn't have money to buy a car.

"Hey! Water girl! C'mere!" A boy her age came up to her and pushed her.

Lapis was trying to hold back tears since that weak push felt strong to her fragile little bones. While Lapis was trying to hold back tears another boy came up to her and started laughing saying,"Water girl! Water girl!" While pointing a finger to Lapis's nose. The memories of why they call her that started to come back. She laughed too hard and squirted water out of her nose ,because of that she was the laughing stock of her class.

Lapis couldn't hold back tears and started crying causing snot to come out of her nose in the process of doing so.

"I'm gonna tell on you meanies!" Lapis said crying, "Just you wait!" Lapis said while she started to run back to the classroom.

Lapis got in the classroom and told the teacher everything. And in the result of doing so got the kids scolded, and while Lapis was celebrating her victory her mom came to pick her up.

The time she spent at home was pretty much the same routine mom cooks her something in her makeshift kitchen, well if she has any money to buy food that is and she went to sleep at 8:00 that's it. She doesn't have any friends so in between the time her mom cooks and she goes to sleep she helps out cleaning and finding things to do.

Well it was 8:00 and she couldn't wait for tomorrow to defend her new friend!

Ughhhhhh, she hated the old alarm clock she has, once it started beeping she had to disconnect it for it to stop.

She got up took a shower and headed to school with her mom.

Classes today were pretty much like yesterday the only difference was she was actually afraid, she couldn't even stop her bullies what about the people who bully Jasper, imagine it,Jasper being so big ,all of her bullies would have to be even bigger and stronger than Jasper, still being the naïve child she is she thought she might have a shot of beating them.

So she patiently waited for the Bell to ring, and when it did she saw them.

They were a lot of people a big tall woman with some glasses ,an Afro and a darker skin tone, a short chubby purple lady with white long hair and a diamond on her chest, a skinny,pale one with short peach colored hair and a weird ball on her forehead. They were as weird as Jasper, but there were also some other normal humans like an old man in a wheel chair with long white hair but with a bold spot and a long beard, a middle-aged lady with caramel type skin, and there was something she couldn't quite see but it was in the distance.

It didn't matter to her she just needed to get out of the fence and tell them to stop hurting Jasper.

She got out easily and decided to go to the one who looked weaker, the first one she thought of was the old man but she felt bad with the idea of pushing someone of that age, she could seriously hurt him, so she went for the one with the ball on her forehead.

She went running for her back with her arms stretched towards the weird person with the intention of pushing her, leaving any signs of fear and replacing it with anger towards the bullies.

When she finally got to the lady she surprised herself on how hard she pushed the skinny woman, but she couldn't show that she felt that way, the only thing she could do now is teach them a lesson on how to treat others.

The woman receiving the push fell, taking into consideration that Lapis ran from the other end of the school just to push her.

Everyone's attention turned to the little girl who has just pushed the pale woman.

"How dare you buttfaces pick on someone like Jasper! It's sick and I don't like it at all!" Lapis yelled at the top of her lungs, causing the kids inside the fence to pay attention to her too.

The pale woman turned around and stared at Lapis wide-eyed.

"You, you know Jasper?" The petite woman asked with a scared, shaky voice.

"Yes! And she's an awesome friend!" Lapis lost her intensity when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she broke eye contact with the woman on the floor to look up at the tall woman with sunglasses,"I don't appreciate you bullying her..." Lapis said now scared.

"Tell us all you know about Jasper." The tall woman said while fixing her sunglasses.

Lapis looked around, she finally saw the figure that was distant to her. And it looked like a cat but as it came closer to her she realized it wasn't a cat... It was a-a lion?!

Lapis thought she was gonna be the tall cats dinner, and Lapis didn't particularly want that, she started to grow even more scared and now saw why Jasper was scared of them too.

She tried to run but the tall lady that had touched her shoulder grabbed her arm. "We need this information to keep you safe." The woman said in a monotone voice.

Lapis completely ignored her and kept struggling ,her hand felt harsh on her skin, when the tall woman finally let go of her ,she just ran back to her classroom with all the students staring at her arm.

When she got to the classroom she started crying and looked at her arm noticing she had gotten a cut, from her elbow to the middle of her arm it was pretty thin but it still hurt her, a lot.

She went sobbing to the teacher, the teacher had asked her what had happened but Lapis couldn't find words with how much her arm hurt her, finally when the teacher got her the first aid kit and Lapis had finally calmed down the teacher asked her again, the only thing that Lapis said was, "It doesn't matter how I got it, I helped Jasper so it was worth it!" She smiled her classic wide smile and sat down to color waiting for her mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper was walking towards the school she still didn't have a clue what 'bully' means she guessed she would just ask Lapis.

She had gone by the numbers and the sticks in the circle on top of that small tower.

She sat at Steven's grave waiting for the young brunette to come towards her, she didn't see her anywhere she felt dismayed at the thought that Lapis had forgotten her.

About 3 minutes passed and she felt a slightly strong force put her arms around her neck from the back.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh." Lapis said while stretching her right arm around Jasper's strong neck towards her tiny lips.

"What in the universe are you trying to do?" Jasper said finding it extremely hard to keep her best poker face.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Lapis said removing her finger from her mouth to Jasper's large ones, "Sleeper hold..." Lapis whispered. "Shhhhhhhhhh..."

"You wanna play ruff,eh?" Jasper said as she reached back and easily grabbed Lapis, "Then give me your best shot!"

"No! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lapis laughed while Jasper tickled her, "That's enough you win!" Lapis said giggling while pressing her tiny hands at Jasper's cheeks.

Jasper felt happy to have company, she knew she was trusting this human extremely fast but what's the worst the human can do? And if she did get out of hand she could just do what she did to the rest of the humans that tried to hurt her...no,no she was too young to shatter, the gem guessed that if she was too young to shatter she would also be too young to do any harm right?

Lapis got off of her lap, and played with her thumbs.

"I have something I have to tell you..."

"Yeah?"

"I-I tried to fight your bullies..."

"Talking about that ... What are bullies?"

Lapis stared at her in surprise. "You don't know what bullies are?"

Jasper felt embarrassed to have a small human needing to explain something to her.

Lapis's cold stare softened, "A bully is a person who," she sighed trying to look for the right words," A bully is a person that hurts you a lot everyday, I tried to beat yours but they scared me."

Wait, Jasper told her that the crystal gems were mean... She must've thought that they were bullies! What did they do?

"Seriously? Did you get hurt?" Jasper asked, she knew the crystal gems wouldn't hurt an innocent human like that, but it wouldn't hurt to ask right?

"Yeah, a little." Wait, what? How-why? Who? How could the crystal gems hurt a human? Weren't they all about saving the earth and the people that inhabit it? She seriously had to see it to believe it.

"Did they hurt you a lot?"

Lapis shook her head side to side.

"Can I see?"

Lapis nodded at this and showed her left arm, she had to pull on her skin a little considering the cut was on the back of her arm.

"It's not a lot but I had to run away from them considering they had a lion. Like seriously?! Who in the right mind keeps a lion!? And it was pink! I didn't know they even existed like that! Pink!" Lapis started raising her voice.

"Hey, hey calm down. Your guardian will find out your out of school property with a stranger." Lapis looked at her confused but her eyes began to get wetter as she sniffed. No no no no no is she gonna cry? How is Jasper going to fix this?

"Did I say something wrong?" Jasper asked looking at her worryingly.

"I-I thought we were friends..." Lapis had tears streaming down her chubby cheeks, "You lied to me!" At this point Lapis started sobbing.

Jasper didn't know what to do she doesn't work with humans. She had an idea! Do what Lapis did last time! Genius! It made Jasper feel better about herself... Kind of... Maybe it would help Lapis too.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's ok I'm your friend I promise." Jasper tried to find the right words since she had no idea how to comfort someone, she wrapped her arm around Lapis's neck applying no pressure so it wouldn't hurt her.

"What are you doing?" Lapis asked surprised.

Plan B. Plan B! She had no idea what it was called so she said the first thing she recalled.

"Sleeper hold!" Jasper said without thinking it.

Lapis just stared at Jasper, her mouth slowly opening until she had her mouth wide open. What did that mean ughhh Jasper had no idea how human expressed feelings. She thought she messed up until she saw that wide mouth turn into a wide smile. Thank God she felt better, Jasper could breathe now.

"You dirty cheater!" Lapis giggled and put one finger in Jasper's mouth and started to pull on it causing one of Jasper's cheeks to stretch.

Then it sounded again that loud sound, Jasper picked on, she knew that meant that Lapis had to leave.

"Bye kid." Jasper ruffled Lapis's hair feeling loneliness creep up again.

Lapis started getting up but before leaving she had an idea, "Hey when the clock hits three you go to the blue house at the end of the street, Okay?" Jasper was unsure about this idea, what would Lapis's guardian think about her? Still she couldn't say no, or Lapis would start crying again.

"Ummmm... okay." Jasper said defeated by those puppy eyes.

"Yay!"

And with that Lapis ran back to school.

Jasper got up from the bench to walk to who knows where. She had no idea where she was going, and there she realized she had no idea what 'three' meant. Crap. She decided she'll just wait till' Lapis got out to go to her house.

This was gonna be a long day...

 **A/N: been kinda busy sorry for this short lil' chapter :( anyway have a nice day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Gosh... Why'd they make that sound so loud? Can't humans hear clearly or something like that? But that was thought was immediately pushed away when she saw Lapis skipping out of a door that said," First Grade,"

Jasper hoped Lapis would help her find out more things about the planet she was now inhabiting. She knew as much about this planet as when she first got here. She had no reason to enter any of the building nor learn new things. If she wanted clothes she could just go to the beach and wash hers. She also didn't have a reason to learn the weird human symbols, she would never use them although she once overheard some human calling them 'numbers' it was strange, but she snapped back to reality when she saw a female human take Lapis.

She had long blonde hair tied up, a Lapis Lazuli necklace ,though it was cracked, she wore a loose tank top ,light turquoise with light creme circles, grey knee length denim jeans with the seams shaped like Rose petals. She was pretty but had big under eye circles. She looked exhausted.

She knew it was rude to stare in human customs but truly she didn't give a damn. Wasn't Lapis her gemling? If so why did she look so different? Do human have kindergartens? Was she made in a kindergarten? That would explain why she looked nothing like her guardian, maybe they undercooked her? She looked extremely weak.

Huh? Why in the world was Jasper waiting for an overcooked kindergartener? And even so why did that puny thing make her feel a strange felling in the pit of her stomach? Jasper knew what happiness was, she felt that way when she conquered galaxies, it obviously wasn't to that extent, she wasn't THAT happy when she was with the human. But she the feeling was nice enough to keep going to see her, it was better than what she had before there's that.

Jasper finally stopped staring when Lapis spotted her. She saw as Lapis pulled quickly at her mothers arm, it took some time because the woman was talking with another human. But when the human left she finally attended Lapis. She was forcing a smile. Jasper snickered to herself realizing that she wasn't the only one how bites her tongue and figs a smile for Lapis.

"What is it Lapis?" The woman said as she kneeled on one knee to talk to Lapis, she looked in pain, Lapis was completely oblivious on noticing that.

"Momma!" She said as she grabbed her guardians hand, "I wanna keep a pet! She's kinda big but can we keep her?! She speaks and everything!"

"What?" Her mom smiling, "Got an imaginary friend there Lapis?" She ruffled her hair.

"No,No. Her name is Jasper. Let me introduce you guys!"

God **Damn** it. Lapis was running towards her, she wasn't annoyed with Lapis ,but she was just wondering how her guardian would react about her.

She kinda wished she didn't spot her behind the giant statue now.

"You came! YAY! Come over here,meet my Mommy!" Lapis said excitedly while grabbing Jaspers massive hands with her tiny hands...well it wasn't really hands more like two fingers.

And with that Lapis started to pull on Jasper's fingers gesturing for her to follow her, 'To hell with it right? I was bound to meet Lapis' guardian at some Point so stop worrying so much, dumbass." Jasper thought as she slowly stepped away from the statue.

"I Knew it! I knew this was a bad idea! Look at her! She looks terrified!" Jasper thought as she felt her pulse slowly begin to speed up.

She... She giggled? What the actual hell?

"Woah Lapis, she's no pet, If I'm correct she's a gem. See that gem on her nose?" The older human looked at Jasper with a faint smile, Jasper's first thought on Lapis was right, Lapis was just dumb... Well comparing her to other humans or maybe just the other human had some type of brain.

Jasper helped the human up seeing she was having problems doing it alone.

"Just call me M that's what everyone calls me." She reached her hand for a handshake. Jasper hesitantly thought about it but gave in.

"Why don't you come to our house for dinner? I cook pretty well if I do say so myself." M made a weird hand gesture using two fingers to make a circle and the other three up. Jasper ignored this believing it wasn't something important.

She re-thought her options for a second until she felt a tiny hand grab her fingers, she already knew who it was ,she still looked down,when she did she saw Lapis pouting,

"Please!"

Ugh. She felt completely ridiculous following a undercooked kindergartener pleads but she went through it.

"Fine." She said as she rolled her eyes, acting annoyed but in reality was starting to getting that feeling in her stomach again, she was too full of herself to ever show it of course. But Lapis wasn't at all, considering she nuzzled her cheek against the back of Jaspers hand at this respond.

Lapis' guardian gave a suspicious glare at this but just started leading the way as if nothing happened.

"God this human really liked physical affection she doesn't let go of me," Jasper thought and she was frankly right, after she nuzzled her cheek she hugged Jasper's arm the whole walk to the small house.

"We're here! Home sweet home!" M said as she yawned and took her shoes off, Lapis doing the same but leaving them next to a rug that said, " Welcome Home."

The house was small a dark blue with a small window in the front and a few to the sides, there wasn't really any decorations with the exception of the rug.

"Make yourself at home." M said looking for a key to open the wooden door, it surprised Jasper how much more advanced Homeworld was when she was there and how humans are still using wooden doors, Jasper hasn't used a wooden door for a few million years.

Inside it was even less appealing, there was a square bulky T.V. On top of some wooden crates ,an old smelly couch, that was on the left side of the door ,on the right side there was a fairly big black box, she guessed the humans didn't use it a lot considering it was clean, and in back of that box was a piece of metal with a bit of a dip, to the sides of it and a piece of metal that was curved upwards. Now that wasn't all, straight ahead of the door was a hall way with a door in the middle and one on each side making a total of three doors.

At first it was hard to get through the door considering Jasper being tall but Lapis helped her.

When she finally managed to get to the inside she could actually fully stand up, it half surprised her, but pleasantly.

"Hey Lapis why don't you show Jasper your Rock collection while I get dinner started?"

"Okay!"

Is this a new habit? Like dragging her by her fingers? Jasper felt a little uncomfortable but Lapis looked happy.

They got to the middle door, it was Lapis' room it was kind of small but Jasper could fit still kinda squished but bearable. Lapis had a twin sized bed and a lot of shelves they were all full of plastic gems.

What. Did. Jasper. Get. Herself. Into.

That's like if Jasper had a bunch of plastic dead bodies, Jasper found it gross that she doesn't throw the gems away. Was this girl actually dumb? Was she a sadist? Jasper was starting to not trust her. She needed to get away from them. Immediately.

"Jasper look at this! This is my gem collection! I can't afford real ones because mom doesn't have the money, but I'm also scared I'll break them. My hands are slippery..." Lapis said embarrassed.

"But here take my favorite one!" She took reached up to the highest one she can reach and took out a circle shaped one, a reddish orange with black lines randomly placed,"It's a Jasper! It's my favorite because you're my favorite person ever!" Lapis handed the 'Jasper' to Jasper.

Jasper looked at it cautiously, Is this what a 'normal' Jasper looks like on earth? It looked nothing like her gem, Her gem wasn't a circle, it was sharp. And didn't have those lines... That was really confusing for Jasper...

"Dinners ready!" M yelled, causing Jasper's train of thought to break.

"C'mon! Jasp! Let's go eat!" Lapis said in her usual bubbly self. Jasper was still processing what she had just witnessed, "Lapis can't see anything bad in it,right? Anyway other humans do worst like 'jewelry stores' at least Lapis' aren't real..."

"Jasper what's the matter?" Lapis said while she was taking a pillow from the couch to sit on since they didn't have seats or a table.

That's when realization hit Lapis.

"Jasper, I just noticed, about the collection... Are you scared of me now? I'm sorry. They're just so pretty!" Lapis yelled the last part about to cry.

So she didn't see them as dead beings? She just saw them as rocks? Is that what they are over here without kindergartens? So that helped clear Jasper's worry a little, but now Lapis was gonna cry.

"No,no I'm not scared, it's actually pretty...not as crazy as you think..." Ughhh Jasper's horrible at comforting. But it worked. And Lapis kept placing the pillows while her mom brought some more food... Ew.

"Sit down on a pillow, I made chicken with mashed potatoes." M smiled while serving small portions to everyone since they couldn't afford a lot.

"Fancy today are we Mommy?" Lapis joked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Of course, we have to be fancy for our guest." M said while looking at Jasper.

"So, your a gem, that means your not hurting Lapis? Right?" M said eyeballing Jasper suspiciously.

"I have no interest in hurting companions." Jasper said as she toke her first bite of 'chicken'. This time it was actually good, she didn't know how to respond, so she just kept eating while M talked.

"Good because I need more money. Right now me and Lapis aren't exactly living the high life. And for more money I need to work after hours , to get to the point I need a free babysitter for Lapis."

"What's a babysitter?" Jasper asked shamelessly with her mouth full of food.

"Someone who takes care of someone else's kid for a short amount of time."

Jasper thought about it, she would have to take care of Lapis... But then would she have time for herself? Oh god no, she already had 20 years for herself, sure she'll take care of Lapis, It wouldn't hurt.

"Sure." Jasper shrugged and Lapis celebrated.

"Great, thank you." M said with a grateful smile.

The rest of the evening was talking about the details about babysitting and she also explained to Jasper what money and Time is.

Jasper left pretty late but now she had people to actually talk to for once.

She didn't know how to feel about that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here Jasper... Your 40 bucks." M sighed giving Jasper the money.

Jasper still thought it was dumbfounding that time on earth passed quickly, Lapis was way taller now, not like Jasper ,but she was really tall compared to the first time Jasper saw her.

She was in eighth grade after all... Only 12 years old... Even though M said Jasper should start treating her like if she was older she just couldn't see the human as someone mature.

She still saw her as the 6 year old,1st grader in elementary...

Well at least she could have a decent conversation with her now, not a silly, unicorn-filled talk...

Though today she said something a little too mature.

She said she wanted a "boyfriend", Jasper knew what it was.

Since she's been basically living with Lapis,M told her a lot of things about this hunk of rock. Jasper picking up with her own experiences too. So she basically knew what a normal human would know.

She knew about boyfriends, about puberty and periods and blah blah blah...

M had told her, and she had thought it wouldn't be such a big deal in Lapis' life...

She was dead wrong.

Lapis wasn't the little innocent girl anymore, she would argue with Jasper about the simplest of things.

It made Jasper feel bad hearing her say that she would be better off without her, or that she should stop nagging like the old lady she is. M told her it was all part of this time in humans short life-span which was called 'puberty'.

Apparently she had only met her in her infancy, and to her dismay Lapis wasn't going to stay like that forever.

But a boyfriend... That crossed the line. No, under no circumstances. Not under Jasper's watch.

She had to confront M about it.

M was waving at Jasper signaling to Jasper that she had to leave, but Jasper wasn't done with her just yet.

"Hey M! Come back here... I have to tell you something!" Jasper yelled waiting for her to get back.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Lapis was talking about a boyfriend... And I don't think she's old enough..." Jasper said calmly, in a convincing manner, hoping to convince M to agree with her.

"What?!" M said her go-with-the-flow attitude gone. Now clearly angry.

"I'm going to have a long talk with her Jasper, don't worry... Under our watch there will be no boyfriends of any kind." M said with her arms crossed.

"I'm not trying to get her in trouble, I just thought she was too young," Jasper said scratching the back of her neck.

"And I completely agree." M said now settled down.

"Anyway thanks for the heads up."

"Any time."

And with that M left.

Guilt now settled in the middle of Jasper's stomach.

'She told me that as a secret... Ugh I shouldn't have told her!' Jasper thought.

'It's ok... It's for her own good' Jasper thought now confident with her decision.

Jasper now started walking to go to the cornfield. She didn't even know why. She just wanted to go there.

It was close... She thought maybe she could just stare at the stars all night. Yeah, she liked that idea.

She got there and laid down on the prickling grass, hands in back of her head for comfort,

Before she knew it her eyes became droopy eventually falling asleep.

"GOD! I feel asleep! In a corn field!" Jasper snarled, frustrated and disgusted. She didn't mind that she fell asleep, but she felt belittled sleeping in the dirt.

She now felt dirty, she decided to go to Lapis' house to get cleaned.

She knew Lapis would be angry at her for giving away her little secret.

But she was going to eventually face her, so it would be better to get it done with.

She started strolling to Lapis' house.

She passed and saw it was 10:48 she was bewildered at all the time she was out. It also meant that M was out working.

She walked slowly, trying to figure out an excuse for spitting out Lapis' feeling.

Apparently her mind wanted to stay in blank, she didn't give it much effort to come up with said excuse though.

About 10 minutes of walking she finally got to the once little 'shack'. It's gotten reconstruction of course with Jasper's help. She put 5 years of effort into that house, she made it taller so she could fit inside easily. Even though it was a great advantage to have a house, she did it for Lapis. They grew extremely close the 6 years together, she thought of Lapis as her own little human gemling.

Even though now they were growing apart.

She knocked hoping Lapis would open the door for her.

"Go away!" A youthful, female yell.

"Lapis... lo-" "I don't want your apologies numbskull!"

 **WHAT?!**

Numbskull?! That was the last straw for Jasper, Lapis gasped as she realized she said this, becoming nervous.

She gulped loudly and nervously, Jasper even heard it.

"Open. This. Door." Jasper said now seething, teeth clenched and fuming.

"Jasper, I-I didn't eve-" "Open the door! **NOW!** "

Jasper roared the last word, her anger empowering her.

Jasper could here Lapis' little feet running to get the keys.

She heard the keys rattling as a nervous Lapis tried to find the right one.

With a 'click' Jasper could finally see the terrified figure.

"Jasper, honey..." Lapis rambled nervously trying to get the sweet compliments to soothe the raging 'parent' in front of her.

"Lapis, Shut. Up." The now provoked familiar said.

Lapis nervously took a step back, her knees feeling like jelly, but with every step she took Jasper walked towards her until her back was aligned with the wall.

The once calm and apologetic Jasper, becoming bitter and enraged towards the prepubescent girl.

"Repeat yourself, I didn't quite understand." Jasper said with a smile.

Lapis could see right through that smile, Jasper always puts on a sarcastic, clenched teeth smirk when she's fuming.

"I-I-I..." Lapis lost words. Terrified at the intimidating parental-figure looking down at her.

"W-W-Wha-a-ats w-w-with a-a-all th-th-the st-st-st-stut-ut-ut-uttering?" Jasper mocked her.

Lapis hated when Jasper made her feel weak, or displayed her flaws.

She gained confidence finally voicing her opinion, she was gonna be strong and firm about it.

"Don't mock me." It came out as a cracky whisper, not sounding firm at all.

"What? Are you scared that the numbskull would ground you?" Jasper said cruelly. Feeling powered, bringing fear just like she used to a few years ago.

"No..." Lapis gulped feeling Jasper's uneasy tension around her. Holding back tears.

"Well then why so nervous?" Jasper said taking a step forward making her come into contact with Lapis.

Jasper wanted to hit a nerve, and she knew exactly what to say to achieve just that.

Jasper slowly turned her head and cooed "I see, your afraid I'll leave you..."

"Just."

"Like."

"Your."

"Father."

Horror, shock, disgust,hurt... Disappointment.

Her icy blue eyes said it all.

Jasper got off her temporary domination high, and snapped back to reality.

Noticing what she had done, immediately feeling disgusted and disturbed with herself.

They both just stare at each other.

None of them dared to speak.

They couldn't.

That's when Lapis couldn't grip the rebellious tear that feel onto her cheek staining her pale skin. Soon another one followed until she was sobbing at Jasper's atrocious words.

Jasper just stayed there... Not knowing how to comfort her.

She just stood there contemplating Lapis' pathetic display.

She sympathized with her, she almost pitied her shameless exhibit.

"Get out of my house." Lapis said quieting down.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?!" Lapis yelled at Jasper.

"GET OUT!" Lapis yelled even louder, new tears streaming down her face.

She looked up at Jasper, finally making eye contact.

That's was it. When she saw her hurt, blood-shot eyes, she finally saw how much that had hurt her.

"I hate you."

 **A/N: Woah... That was long... I gave you guys a longer chapter, I hope it makes up for the lack of chapter though... Any Who will probably update this weekend so there's alway that!**


End file.
